


Double Drabble: Great Secret Scandal.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Time Period: Reign of Ezar Vorbarra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's easy to remember the good times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Great Secret Scandal.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**philomytha**](http://philomytha.dreamwidth.org/) 's prompt on [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) : _Vorkosigan, Aral, remembering the good times with Ges_

It's easy to remember the good times. They come to the mind immediately when Aral thinks back: Ges's hands on his wrists, Ges's lips on his neck, biting, sucking, teasing. Ges's curls twisting around Aral's fingers as he grips hard, holding on tight, holding back the fear of Ges being taken from him as well.

The good times were mostly sex. The bad times -- Ges coming to him, eyes downcast, to confess to him about Therese; Ges urging him to those duels, beautiful eyes glinting sheer murder -- those come first only with drink.

But perfectly sober, Aral remembers the good more than the bad, and he mourns the bad along with the good. He mourns being the fool, allowing Ges to nudge him towards dishonor. He mourns Therese, with her eyes as beautiful as Ges's, those knowing, laughing eyes, and how they had looked in those last moment of their fight: filled with pure hatred. He's seen that look repeated, and if Ges ever wondered why Aral would sometimes pull away, it was because he was seeing his wife's ghost in his lover's face.

But most of all, he mourns what Ges might have been. An honorable man.


End file.
